wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ordynat Michorowski/37
Kategoria:Ordynat Michorowski XXXVII W zamku głębowickim uroczyście obchodzono wilię Bożego Narodzenia. Stary pan Maciej, otulony troskliwie przez wnuczkę, przyjechał razem z nią. Po wieczerzy, w wielkiej sali przyjęć tłum dzieci ze szkoły i z ochronek głębowickiej i słodkowickiej, który przyjechał na kilku saniach, otaczał przepyszną choinkę. Właściwie była to jodła, sięgająca pod sufit wysokiej sali, zatopiona w powodzi światła, lśniąca jak skarbiec z klejnotami. Lucia rozdawała podarki, chodząc wśród gromady dzieci niby ich wieszczka. W gładkiej, czarnej, aksamitnej sukni, ozdobionej tylko sznurem pereł, smukła i wiotka, robiła wrażenie cichej kapłanki. Jej popielate włosy w kontraście z czernią aksamitu mieniły się bogatą masą, żywe i nęcące. Waldemar patrzył na nią uparcie. Przypominała mu się nazwa dana przed rokiem w Warszawie: westalka. – Tak, ona istotnie ma w sobie coś z westalki: powagę i wdzięk... - pomyślał. Bohdan, który przyjechał na święta z Rusłocka, widocznie zauważył to samo. Szepnął do ordynata: – Wie wuj, że ta Lucia robi wrażenie... mistyczne. Ma w sobie coś tajemniczego... Przypatrywał się jej jak psycholog, wreszcie rzekł prędko, z akcentem dziwnej pewności i zarazem obawy: – Tak, takie kobiety bywają albo bardzo szczęśliwe, albo... bardzo nieszczęśliwe. Tragiczne! Połowiczność nie dla nich... Ordynat przykro dotknięty odszedł w inną stronę. Bohdan nie spuszczał oczu z Luci. Dzieci po otrzymaniu podarków śpiewały chórem kolędy, potem orkiestra miejscowa zaczęła grać, i rozpoczęły się zabawy. Marszałek dworu i ochmistrzyni czuwali nad porządkiem. Późno w nocy, przed rozpoczęciem w kaplicy zamkowej Pasterki, Waldemar, Lucia i Bohdan wyszli na najwyższy taras od strony rzeki. Noc zimowa była i ciepła, i cicha, ale szara. Chmury popielate rozmazały się po niebie, grożąc zapowiedzią nowych śniegów. Park, obficie zasypany bielą, spał spokojnie. Na jodłach leżały śnieżne kapy, wielkie błamy, niby skóry białego niedźwiedzia, okrywały, hojnie zbite, mnóstwo ciemnych, nagich drzew. Słał się puszysty, śnieżny pokrowiec na marmurowych schodach przystani i wałem białego alabastru otaczał zielonkawy lód na rzece, wymieciony czysto, jak lustrzana posadzka. Oszroniony zwierzyniec widniał z daleka, niby sędziwy starzec w bujnej grzywie siwych włosów i gęstej, długiej brodzie. Szarość i biel zlewały się harmonijnie. Ponad inne wrażenia górowała senność, obumarłość niezgłębiona. Waldemar z Lucią stali oparci o balustradę i patrzyli w głębiny parku. Coś stamtąd wołało na nich głosami misteriów uroczych, duchy snuły się w czeluściach gąszczów. Dobrze było im obojgu, nie przerywali chwili. Lucia zarzuciła na głowę bladoniebieski gazowy welon, w którym twarz jej nikła prawie, tylko oczy gorzały. Były jak gwiazdy w rozwianym tumanie obłoku. A oni stali, stali bez słów. Lucia pierwsza szepnęła, jakby lękając się zbudzić śpiącą noc: – Waldy... ładnie tu; prawda?... – Lubię park w tym stroju. I ten taras - odrzekł. – Marzysz tu często?... Zawsze sam!... – Nie, z myślami i... z wspomnieniami. Lucia zadrżała. – Zimno ci? Poczekaj. Wyszedł prędko. Wkrótce powrócił, niosąc futrzany płaszcz. Otulił nim Lucię. Ona pochyliła się ku niemu całą postacią. Uczuł jej ciężar na swym ramieniu. Błysk jej oczu gorejących przeniknął go dreszczem; ciepło ciała kobiecego zawieją rozkoszną musnęło nerwy. Wstrzymał się, aby nie porwać jej w objęcia. Stanął obok niej przy balustradzie, siląc się na spokój. Lucia przysunęła się bliziutko. – Waldy. Waldemar ścierpł. Szept jej był dziwny, jakby pochodził nie z jej własnych ust, jakby mówiła najgłębsza tajnia jej istoty, jakby samo serce bez pomocy warg. Ordynat się przeraził. Miało nastąpić wyjaśnienie. Czuł, że to już konieczne. Mgła Luci rozpadła się; ukazuje swój ukryty cud. Świadomość o nim błądziła w dotychczasowej mgle, ale nie objawiona. Teraz zapada wyrok. Waldemar nie śmiał odetchnąć. – Waldy... - powtórzyła dziewczyna niby we śnie, czy w malignie, lecz wyczekująco. Targnęła nim rozpacz. Nie ma, nie ma sił! A każdym momentem łudzi ją, każdą chwilą staje się winniejszym, bezczelniejszym - wobec niej!... Zerwać ułudę! Brutalnie rozwiać miraż. Rozniecić prawdę! Ale prawda schłoszcze ich oboje. Być szczerym - jak światło. Odważnym - jak zbrodnia. Więc popełnić zbrodnię? Zabić tę kobietę nagą prawdą, ratować zaś własną, by nie spadła w odmęt obłudy, popełnić obowiązujące kłamstwo i zaprzeć się duszy nieskażonej. Dla litości?... Dla przeogromnego współczucia, które wszakże nie jest nawet podnóżkiem uczuć miłosnych?... Dla kilku roznieconych pożarów we krwi, która zgoła nie płonie?... Dla nędznych podniet ciała?... Nie, nie! Przenigdy nie! Waldemar zdusił w sobie wzruszenie, siłę zamknął w swym postanowieniu. Aby odważnie. Lucia, nie słysząc jego głosu, wyczuwała drżenie jego ramienia. Pochylając głowę, włosami dotknęła jego twarzy. Waldemar stał chłodny, otworzył usta, ale słowa ciężkie z trudnością mógł wydobywać z piersi. – Luciu moja... Dawno już widzę... czuję... że... ty... Słuchała, bez tchu, nie dziwiąc się nawet brzmieniu tych słów. Były ciche, łagodne, a złowrogie. Może straszne?... Wtem trzask, światło lampy. Wszedł na taras hrabia Trestka i lokaj. Waldemar i Lucia odskoczyli od siebie. Ona wściekła, on - jeszcze uratowany. – Co się stało?... Trestka przywitał ich w milczeniu. – Nie dziwi was tak późna moja wizyta? - spytał, patrząc na nich ciekawie. Waldemar oprzytomniał. – Żona pańska?... - zawołał. – Dziękuję, zdrowa. Mamy syna. Ale właśnie dlatego nie mogłem żony wzruszać. Chłopak urodził się nam rano; w południe otrzymałem depeszę. Oto ona. Ordynat i Lucia przeczytali razem. – Z Paryża, od babki. Ciężko chora - rzekł Waldemar, jakby do kogoś jeszcze. Weszli do salonu. Trestka mówił: – Przyjechałem z tym do was. Rycia nic nie wie i oczywiście nie pojedzie. To zaś jest niezbędne. – Więc ja pojadę - rzekł ordynat. – No, nie! Tam potrzeba opieki kobiecej. Dobrzysia poczciwa nie wystarczy, to jest rola... Trestka umilkł, nie wiedząc, jak to przyjmą. – Moja! - podchwyciła Lucia. – Tak. Wszyscy troje umilkli. Lucia była podniecona. Wypieki ostre, nagłe, wybuchły jej na policzkach. Spojrzała na Waldemara. On unikał jej wzroku. Trestka uścisnął rękę dziewczyny. – Panno Luciu, w pani cały ratunek. Księżnej zostawić tak wśród obcych nie można. Oboje z Rycią będziemy niezmiernie wdzięczni - mówił serdecznie. Lucia z rozdrażnieniem wysunęła dłoń z jego uścisku. Rzekła śpiesznie: – Zbyteczne prośby. Muszę i pojadę pielęgnować księżną dziś zaraz. Ona jest babką... Waldemara - dodała ciszej. Popatrzyła pytająco i nagląco w jego oczy, jakby oczekując protestu czy jakiegoś rozwiązania. Ale on, tak jak i Trestka, pocałował ją w rękę, za całą zaś odpowiedź rzekł tylko: – O dziadka bądź spokojna; pozostanie u mnie.